Inuyasha's Discoveries
by Someone'sDream
Summary: Inuyasha discovers a few of... Kagome's things like for the first chapter... nail polish... IT'LL MAKE YOUR NAILS STORNGER!   now just let me do them so I can laugh so hard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha discovers nail polish

The team stopped for a break at a near by tree next to a small river.

"AH! PERFECT! Now I can take a small nap..." said Kagome running under the tree... Under it's shade. "I might join you." said Songo walking to Kagome's side.

"Fine you guys sleep I'm going to go out and find some food." Said Inuyasha jumping up and hopping from tree to tree... soon enough Kagome fell asleep...

***10 minutes later***

Kagome woke up from the sound of something rustling through her backpack. She sat up and saw Inuyasha dashing through her stuff.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"oh come on, Kagome. You have to have some chips in here some where!" Inuyasha wouldn't look away from her bag but before Kagome could scream at him again, Inuyasha quickly said

"Hey is this edible?"

He held up a small little blue bottle of nail polish.

"No it's not edible Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him with a laughing smile.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha unscrewed the top and took the brush out and smelled the bottle. He winced his nose and held the bottle far from him.

"UGH!" he whined.

"HAHA, It's nail polish." Kagome took the blue bottle from him.

"So..What? Does it make your nails shinny?" He said in his smart voice.

"In a way Yes, but you see how it's blue... It changes the color of your nails, and makes it prettier... and a little bit stronger."

"Stronger huh?" Inuyasha blinked. Then looked at his nails. Then looked at nail polish bottle.

"You have anything in a different color?" he asked

Kagome laughed and held her stomach while rolling on the floor.

"WHAT!" yelled inuyasha

"HAHAHAHA, no nothing, HAHA. But... But... HAHAHA This stuff is for-" kagome stopped herself and thought. 'oh my god it would be so funny if I could do Inuyasha's nails.' She smiled at the thought and Inuyasha just looked at her.

"What?...WHAT?" he yelled.

"Nothing..." kagome spun around and looked through her bag... "Now would you like red or pink."

"Red... I guess. I mean it'll go with my kimono."

As time past kagome did Inuyasha's nails and... died laughing when she was done...

Up coming Chapter 2

Inuyasha+Ipod+rap music=WHY ARE THEY SINGING SO FAST I CANT UNDERSTAND THEM!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Discovers Rap music along with... A Surprise guest

The team was walking on a run down path through a field. Kagome had her small set of head phones in her ears and was jamming along the way. She'd throw her hands up and down and do little spins. Inuyasha, on the other hand, just looked at her and said...

"What the hell?"

He shock his head and just kept starring at her.

"DON'T STOP... BELIEVIN'" kagome sang. Now the whole group was just looking at her..

"what?...Oh right." she took off her head phones...

"You know you look like an idiot with those things in your head." Inuyasha said with his smart ass voice.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You should give it a try!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's dog ears...

_Do they go in there? Or does he have a set of ears under his hair? _She thought.

"No there's no way I'm gonna do something as stupid as that." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"But Inuyasha they're just playing music. See these little things" kagome held up the head phones. " They play music in your ears."

"No." said Inuyasha not looking at her.

"Fine then listen from here." Kagome turned the music all the way up and held the small head phones close to his ear.

Inuyasha's dog ears turned to listen to the music.

"Wait what kind of music is that?" he looked at her puzled.

"It's called rap." Kagome listened to the song with Inuyasha and sang a few words.

"WAIT!" he took the head phones and put them in his dog ears.

"THIS IS STUPID THEY'RE TALKING TO FAST AND I DON'T GET WHAT THEY'RE SAYING!" yelled Inuyasha. "This is really stupid." Inuyasha gave Kagome the head phones.

"But you have to at least listen to this one song." kagome put on head phone piece in her ear and scrolls through her Ipod to find the song.

"okay fine." Inuyasha snatched the other head phone piece from kagome's hand and put it in his ear.

Then music played and then words followed-

"You know you love me! I know you care" and Justin Bieber sang.

"This girl is talented." said Inuyasha with a blank look on his face, and Kagome laughed.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing, _She's_ just my favorite singer." kagome giggled

"And mine too." Inuyasha said looking up into the sky. Kagome died inside cause she wanted to fall laughing cause Inuyasha looked like he LOVED Justing B.

On the whole way inuyasha and Kagome sang

"BABY BABY BABY OHHHH why BABY"

While skipping side by side...

up coming Chapter

AH! YOU STEEL MY SOUL WITH THAT MAGIC BOX!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the evil soul stealing box of doom

"OH LOOK OVER THERE INUYASHA!" said Kagome pointing to a beautiful waterfall.

"Hmph... We're in a forest of course you're gonna see some waterfalls." Inyuasha replied as smart mouthed as ever.

"Oh I have to take a picture!" Kagome stopped and looked through her bag and pulled out a small digital camera. She held it up and the flash went off.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up into the sky. "There's not a cloud in the sky yet... I think I just saw a flash of lightning." He looked both ways and spun around in circles trying to find where the flash came from.

Kagome laughed and held up her camera and took a picture of Inuaysha being stupid. The Flash went off.

"AH!" He said and looked at kagome. "Did that come from you?"  
"Hehe, yep." Kagome snapped another picture to prove it.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha slapped his hands on this face and rubbed his eyes... He looked up and blinked..  
"I CAN'T SEE EVERYTHING'S GONE PURPLE!...GRRRRR" he rubbed his eyes furiously.  
"HAHA!" Kagome laughed, then she changed the settings on the camera to video so she could record this funny moment. She started recording and held the camera up laughing... Inuyasha just looked at her confused.

"Wa-what are you doing now?" he said blinking fast.

"Ha, I'm recording you."

"What?..." Inuasha looked at his hands and started patting his chest...

"I-I feel weird... YOU'RE OBSORBING MY POWER THROUGH THE METAL BOX OF LIGHT!" Inuyash took action and lunged toward Kagome. He took the camera and jumped into a tree. "I will put an end to such a monstrous tool" He jumped to the waterfall and starting beating the camera against some of the rocks.

"DIE YOU FOUL BEAST!" Inuyasha smashed the camera until it was no more... and then he came back toward Kagome.

"Never... AGAIN will you ever flash me again." he looked mad

"Oh and Inuyasha." Kagome said happily.

"what?"

"Flash light." Kagome turned on her flashlight and shinned it into Inuyasha's eyes...

"AAAHHHH!" he ran and hid in a tree.

"THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY CAMERA!"

"But it was evil!"

"SIT BOY!"

LOL next chapter-

"OH look inuyasha there's the pixie on the floor... Go get it... come on, go get the pixie"

( every dog is just adorable when it tries to catch the lazier pen light )


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kagome... Got any chips?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah." Kagome took off her backpack "I packed some just for you."

Kagome looked through her bag and then became puzzled.

"This is Sota's bag."

"Oh great, let me guess the chips are in your world." Inuyasha said madly.

"Yeah sorry Inuyasha." Kagome let out a small breath.

"Hmph."

Kagome continued looking through the bag.

"Oh look." kagome said happily.

"what? Any chips?"

"Nope, just this."

Kagome held up a lazier pen and pointed it to the floor.

"AH! NIRAKU!" Inuyasha lunged to the small red dot.

Kagome turned off the light and giggled. She pointed it to the floor again and spun the pen around in circles.

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha went running after the dot.

"Ah! It's Niraku!" said Shippo and hid in Songo's arms.

Kagome with an evil smirk on her face pointed the dot on Songo's arm. Shippo opened his scared eyes and saw the red light. "AAHH!" he screamed and jumped away... But on the other hand Inuyasha leaped right for dot.

***BANG* … *PLOP***

Inuyasha fell on top of Songo. He got up and looked all over her for the dot. It was gone...

This attack made Kagome think of a little scheme. Then she sang "Oh Inuyasha" and pointed the light on Miroku.

"Pay back." she thought.

And like he tackled Songo he jumped Miroku.

***BANG* … *PLOP***

They fell... Then Kagome came up with one more way to punish Miroku, so she pointed the light... a bit... further south... and with Inuyasha's sharp claws... this is gonna end painfully.

"!"

there might not be a next chapter... I have to keep thinking...


	5. Chapter 5

One Day the team was taking a break in a house in one of the near by villages. "OMG I'M SOOOO BORED!" said Kagome. Rain started to fall. "And now it's raining and all I can do is sit here until it stops." "Welcome to my world." said cute little shippo. Miroku took a sip from his tea while Inuyasha and Songo just sat there looking at the rain. "OH! I KNOW!" Kagome pulled out her ipod touch and started tapping on it. Then she took her headphones and sat back and started watching something.

Silence... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Kagome... Silence..."HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Kagome sometimes I think you're losing it." Said Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh." Kagome took off the headphones and said. "I'm watching Family Guy. "

( show not owned by me )

"Family...guy?" Inuasha asked. "Ya Come here."

Kagome patted the floor next to her and Inuyash came and sat next to her.

They began to watch it together. "Wait but... wasn't his father his father, but now he's his mother?"

"eh you'll see it when you get reincarnated in the 20 first century."

*Later in the next episode*

"So can anyone else besides the dog understand the baby?" asked inuyasha.

"Honesty I have no idea." Kagome answered.

"AND WHY IS HIS HEAD SHAPED LIKE THAT!"

"He was jumping on the bed and hit his head on the ceiling."

***Next Episode***

"Wait? THIS BABY LIKES GUYS! I"VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT!" yelled inyuasha

"Ya wait until the 20 first century" said kagome.

( stay tuned to more Inuyasha's discoveries! )

Oh and if you like Ouran or Harvest Moon read some of my other stories!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

The team stopped near a river to rest. They've been tracking Naraku for the longest time and it seemed like they were just getting no where.

Sango washed her face in the river while Miroku watched her bend over each time. Kagome on the other hand just laid against a tree reading her little o book. Almost bored to tears, Inuyasha sneaked behind Kagome to see what she was read.

His face turned BRIGHT RED. Scared, he jumped high in the tree and yelled:

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING!" He clung to the branch underneath him.

Kagome's blushed as she looked up and said:  
"WHY ARE YOU EVER LOOKING AT WHAT I'M READING!"  
Sango and Miroku walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"What are you reading anyways?" Miroku snatched the book out of Kagome's hand and look through the pages. He picked one then started to read.

"NO DON"T LOOK MIROKU!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku's face didn't change. Instead he looked at Kagome with an angery face and said:  
"Why are these two men doing these such things?"

Sango looked over to see the cover of the book.

"What does... ya..oi mean?" she asked.

"Never mind that!" Kagome yelled and grabbed the book, or should I say yaoi manga.

"It's nothing I'll just put it away!"

She opened her bag and put the book inside. Inuyasha still traumatized stayed up in the tree.

"That's not natural, that's not natural." He kept repeating to himself.

Later on,  
while our team got back to searching for more clues to finding Naraku, Miroku walked over to kagome and whispered:  
"Do you have any of those interesting books of two women doing those kind of things."

Kagome slowly turned to Kiroku and smacked him.  
"I WOULD NEVER, EVER BRING BACK A YURI BOOK FOR YOU!"

Kagome stormed off away from Miroku.

"What about one with a woman and a man!"  
Inuyasha suddenly was next to Miroku's side. He put his hand on his solder and said:  
"Please don't give her any idea's. Those books are from hell."

( What they don't know is that what kind of yaoi fangirl only brings ONE yaoi manga on a trip? She's gotta have atleast... 26 more XD )


End file.
